According to traditional, prior art methods of turning people, most people are physically lifted and turned by hand, and propped up with pillows, or rotated in special beds which require the patient to be strapped into the device (i.e., the Striker Bed). Manual turning is risky to the care giver, frequently resulting in lower back stress or other damage. In addition, due to hospital overloading, the turning is often delayed, or not accomplished in a timely manner, leading to problems to the bedridden patient.
Other systems currently in use include waterbeds; problems are: 1. do not provide gross body motion; 2. the patients may not be able to tolerate the buoyant rocking motion of the bed; 3. the waterbed is notoriously difficult for patient transfer (to and from the bed); 4. a waterbed is extremely heavy; 5. waterbeds cannot provide relief for thin or obese patients, (common complications of quadriplegia); 6. small areas of skin covering bony protuberances can still be compromised because of the tension in the surface of the water filled mattress.
Another common system is the alternating air pump mattress, consisting of parallel rows of pliant plastic tubes attached along the edges of the mattress. The tubes are alternated in their connection so that every other tube is pressurized and then deflated in timed cycle. This device will provide some relief from pressure sores. Problems: 1. does not provide gross body motion; 2. relies on line power for operation; 3. not very effective for thin patients; and 4. not comfortable.
The third system is flotation. This consists of a very expensive system of pumping air, alternating the inflation of a series of porous sacs upon which the person is supported. Problems: 1. does not provide gross body motion; 2. some components are consumable; 3. relies on line power for operation; 4. exceptionally expensive to operate and maintain, and difficult to operate.